


Fading Away

by jazzygrapefruit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Other, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzygrapefruit/pseuds/jazzygrapefruit
Summary: 707's life during the fall and eventual rise of the RFA, and his relationship with the lovely lady that made it all possible.





	

In 707’s line of work, it was very easy to isolate himself. To only take certain jobs, to refuse invitations from members of the RFA, and to simply drift away from everyone’s life, including his own. More and more frequently he wouldn’t leave his bed, tweaking his work so that it could be done on his laptop, falling asleep while working, waking up, and continuing to work. It seemed as if he ate less and less each week, and it was becoming quite noticeable. Not that there was anyone around to notice, that is. It had become all too easy for him to become removed from everyone else’s life, as well as his own.

            Before, the only tricky part of keeping himself tucked away before was keeping up appearances for the RFA. But when Rika left the RFA, and V, in shambles, he was able to slip away without notice. Claiming work as his excuse for never meeting up in person or taking calls. He said that he was simply too busy to do anything other than the random text to the chat, and it wasn’t like the chat was all that active to begin with.

            He remembered the hustle of the RFA at its peak, when no one knew of Rika’s secrets. Before the true chaos had settled. He remembers instead, the good chaos. The sort that sent him running errands in his spare time for whatever absurd thing the next party needed. He lived for those days, and when they were gone… He crumbled.

            That is, until a smart girl stumbled into his life. She turned it upside down, shook it up, pulled him out of the darkness, and pulled the RFA up with him. She ignited a fire in the group. 707 absolutely loved her, felt that everything she did was wonderful, he praised the ground she walked on.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one that felt that way about her. He watched as she fell in love, and became absolutely radiant in another way, she was illuminated by love and everyone knew it. He can’t even remember with which member of the RFA, it was all a blur.

He felt himself drifting again, knowing that his world was fraught with things like this. He didn’t know what he expected, and scolded himself for ever believing he had a chance with such a beautiful gal. He knows that deep down he truly doesn’t deserve happiness, and that the only happiness he will receive will be fleeting and in insignificant amounts. He knows he shouldn’t have gotten caught up in you, in your light. He should have known you were too bright for him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ vespertinepeach.tumblr.com for more garbage writing <3


End file.
